Lewis Warsh
Lewis Warsh (born November 9, 1944) is an American poet and academic.Bio, Lewis Warsh. Web, April 12, 2015. Life Warsh was born in the Bronx, New York City. He earned a B.A. in 1966 and an M.A. in 1975, both in English, from the City College of New York. He is the co-founder, with Anne Waldman, of Angel Hair Magazine and Books, and co-editor, with Bernadette Mayer, of United Artists Magazine and Books. He is the author of over 25 books of poetry, fiction and autobiography He is director of the MFA program in creative writing at Long Island University in Brooklyn, New York. Recognition In 2005 Warsh was awarded the Gertrude Stein Award for Innovative Poetry in English.Lewis Warsh b. 1944, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 29, 2012. Awards *Poets Foundation Award, 1971. *CAPS (Creative Artists Public Service) Award in Fiction, 1976. *National Endowment for the Arts Grant in Poetry, 1980. *Editor’s Fellowship Grant from the Coordinating Council of Literary Magazines, 1981. *New York Foundation of the Arts Fellowship in Poetry, 1988. *Fund for Poetry Grant, 1994. *Jerome J. Shestack Prize, The American Poetry Review, 1994. Except where noted, award information courtesy Lewis Warsh. Publications Poetry *''The Suicide Rates''. Eugene, OR: Toad Press, 1967. *''Highjacking''. New York: Boke Press, 1968. *''Moving Through Air''. New York: Angel Hair Books, 1968. *''Chicago'' (with Tom Clark). New York: Angel Hair Books, 1969. *''Dreaming As One''. New York: Corinth Books, 1971. *''Long Distance''. London: Ferry Press, 1972. *''Immediate Surrounding''. Boston: Other Books, 1974. *''Today''. New York: Adventures In Poetry, 1974. *''Blue Heaven''. New York: Kulchur Foundation, 1978. *''Hives''. New York: United Artists Books, 1979. *''Methods of Birth Control''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1983. *''The Corset''. Detroit, MI: In Camera Books, 1987. *''Information From the Surface of Venus''. New York: United Artists Books, 1987. *''Avenue of Escape''. New York: Long News Books, 1995. *''Private Agenda'' (with Pamela Lawton). Atlanta, GA: Hornswoggle Press, 1996. *''The Origin of the World''. Berkeley, CA: Creative Arts, 2001. *''Debtor's Prison'' (with Julie Harrison). New York: Granary Books, 2001. *''Reported Missing''. New York: United Artists Books, 2003. *''The Flea Market in Kiel''. New York: A Rest Books, 2006. *''Flight Test''. Brooklyn, NY: Ugly Duckling Presse, 2006. *''Inseparable: Poems, 1995-2005''. New York: Granary Books, 2008. *''Donatello''. Brooklyn, NY: Third Floor Apartment Press, 2011. *''Alien Abduction''. Brooklyn, NY: Ugly Duckling Presse, 2015. Novels *''Agnes & Sally''. New York: The Fiction Collective, 1984. *''A Free Man''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1991. *''Ted's Favorite Skirt''. Brooklyn, NY: Spuyten Duyvil, 2002. *''A Place in the Sun''. Brooklyn, NY: Spuyten Duyvil, 2010. Short fiction *''Money Under the Table''. San Francisco: Trip Street Press, 1997. *''One Foot out the Door: Collected stories''. Brooklyn, NY: Spuyten Duyvil, 2014. Non-fiction *''Part of my History''. Toronto: Coach House, 1972. *''The Maharajha's Son''. Lenox, MA: Angel Hair Books, 1977. *''Bustin's Island '68''. New York: Granary Books, 1996. Collected editions *''Touch of the Whip'' (poetry & stories). Singing Horse Press, 2001. Translated *Robert Desnos, Night of Loveless Nights. Toronto: Ant’s Forefoot Books, 1973. Edited *''The Angel Hair Anthology'' (with Anne Waldman). New York: Granary Books, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Lewis Warsh.Resumé, Lewis Warsh. Web, Aprl 12, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Four poems by Lewis Warsh at Bomb *Lewis Warsh b. 1944 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Lewis Warsh at PennSound *Lewis Warsh at YouTube *"Ode to Gravity: The poetry of Lewis Warsh" at the Internet Archive ;Books *Lewis Warsh at Amazon.com ;About *Lewis Warsh at Long Island University *Lewis Warsh Official website. Category:American poets Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American editors Category:Long Island University faculty Category:American academics